


挣扎

by friends



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Summary: 夜神月xLAU贵族x奴隶





	挣扎

夜神月见到L时，瘦小少年躺在破烂的床榻上，只有几片破布遮掩身体，四肢绑着镣铐，沉重的铁球拴在脖颈铁环上。  
他是最不听话的。店主对夜神月说，不过有恩客喜欢这样的。  
少年过长黑发遮住了眼睛，嘴唇微张，像是昏睡，又像索吻。  
他和夜神月一般年纪，只是地位悬殊。身着华服的年轻人微笑，踱步过去，俯身在他耳边：“L，你怎么沦落到这个地步？”  
他看到那张嘴轻微张大：“滚。”  
夜神月摇头：“我以为你会更识时务。开口求我，我就赎你出去。”  
L不再说话。  
年轻贵族一把抓住链接脖子铁环的锁链，把他拎起，L挥拳，被铁链拉了回去。  
“怎么了？现在无法反抗了吗？”  
他把少年重重地摔在床榻。  
“我买下他。”夜神月把一袋钱丢给店主，“他不值更多。”  
店主数了钱，弯腰鞠躬：“那我这就派人把他……”  
“出去。”  
“您不要把他送去……”  
“我说出去。”  
夜神月在发火，他也不知道为什么要发火，店主急忙离开，顺手关上了门。  
L笑了一声。  
“你现在还干净吗？”夜神月半是挑衅地说，“被那么多人玩过以后，不会染上什么病吧？”  
“月君，”L开口，声音沙哑，他咳嗽了两声，用平淡的语气说，“我至少比月君干净吧。”  
他侧脸，额前刘海因重力下垂，露出一只眼睛。  
“月君是怎么爬上来的？”  
“我可不像你这样。”  
夜神月扣住他的脖子，目光冰冷，也许他再说一句话就要死在这里。  
“是啊，月君还在用那本笔记吧。害死父母，疯了妹妹，才得到如今地位，月君的身体确实很干净。”  
“闭嘴。”他掐紧脖子，窒息感涌上，L张着嘴却发不出声音，就像可笑的鸭子伸长脖子一样，夜神月想。  
骤然松手，L剧烈咳嗽，他扶着床沿想坐起来，沉重的铁球勒紧脖子。  
“你最好尝试取悦我，而不是激怒我。”  
他伸手探进L的身体，那里湿滑柔软，也许才被人用过。床边有药和锁扣，店里用这些东西让奴隶听话，变得敏感而渴求。他怀疑这些在L身上是否真的有用。  
夜神月修剪整齐的指甲刮过乳尖，那里几乎马上就立了起来，L咬住嘴唇不发出任何声音，他就越用力地拨弄。  
“你还有机会，求饶，我可以让你好过点。”  
L一声不吭，就像过去一样倔强。  
他从墙上挑了一根结实的鞭子，挥动，鞭尾如蛇信舔舐肌肤，L几乎因为疼痛发出鼻音。  
“这个不好受，对吗？L，回答我。”  
L脸色苍白，有汗水从脸颊滑落：“月君，你只是利用他人的杀人犯。”  
“大法官要审判我吗？”夜神月笑了，“看看你现在的样子。”  
L睁大眼睛望着他，漆黑一团：“月君，即使我被折磨，被侮辱，身体残破，脆弱不堪，但我永远都是我，真正的我在于大脑，思想和永远不会改变的信念。就算你杀了我也是一样的。”  
夜神月握紧鞭子，曾经清朗的眼睛已经浑浊，曾经明亮的少年已经灰暗，他明白L是什么意思，但L永远不会理解他。他固有这份骄傲，沦落至此也不会改变，他永远不能理解。  
“这里的药你吃过吗？”  
L紧盯着他，却不说话。  
“据说这里的催情药能让最贞洁的贵妇变成荡妇。我知道你从来不是什么守身的人，你吃了会怎么样？”  
他捏起玻璃小瓶，红黑色液体在天窗透过的光下波动。  
L面无表情地看着他。  
夜神月突然向前，一手掐住他的下巴：“张嘴，不然我就把它卸下来。”  
L无动于衷。  
夜神月猛地踩在他的腿上，坚硬的靴跟让他吃痛，只微微松开牙关，黑红液体便在唇齿间蔓开。  
夜神月把药物含在嘴里，强行喂他吃下。  
舌头敲开牙关，理智燃烧，药物缓慢发作，脑中的平衡点被推翻。  
他追逐夜神月的唇舌，燃烧的身体想要抚慰。  
贵族放开了他，解开他手脚的镣铐。少年主动贴了上来，勾住他的肩膀，一道鞭子落下，他被推开，在疼痛中强忍着尖叫，靴子踏入他两腿之间，踩着半勃的器官碾过。布料不足以遮掩，泛红的前胸和燥热的身体，他对厌恶的人投怀送抱，手脚都失了力气。  
夜神月喝下一点，也觉得难熬，他想贯穿这副躯体，羞辱他，折磨他，让他跪下臣服。他用手指玩弄被吻得泛红的嘴唇，用皮套扣住阴茎，L伸手去解，冰冷的镣铐再次回到手上。  
“让我满意，就放开你。”  
夜神月站在床边，L挣扎着用牙齿扯开裤带，舌尖舔弄着鼓起的部位，用牙齿拽下内裤，毫不犹豫地含住。他要被折磨疯了，大脑被药物搅成一团乱麻，只知道祈求解脱。  
深喉，夜神月低头抽气，L的嘴做这个比说话好多了。他真该早点和他做，夜神月想，早一点操到他说不出话，他生来就该做这个。  
他捧住L的脸，摸着软趴的黑发：“你给别人也做过吗？”  
L的眼神迷离，夜神月想自己一定是疯了才会问这种问题。  
他拽住L后脑的头发，用力顶向更深处，加速抽插，磨得嘴唇鲜红。  
L快要崩溃了，他想。或许这就是L最骄傲的大脑，现在只是个取乐的东西。  
他射在L的嘴里，对方的颤抖呜咽，乃至泪水和迷失都让他兴奋。L从来不会这样，而这样就像是剥开外皮和面具，看到了原本的那个，活生生的人。  
L咽下了嘴里的东西，夜神月摸了摸他干涸的眼眶，不禁笑了出来，他没有哭，他痛苦绝望，挣扎着失控，但竟然没有流泪。握住脖子，拇指轻柔地抚摸喉结，夜神月贴着他的耳垂说：“我要你哭出来。”  
L没有回答，他侧脸吻沾染了肮脏气息的少年的脸，舌尖软软地勾舔，身体颤抖，他在乞求或是引诱。  
“你真让我恶心。”夜神月推开他，一股怒意在药效过后浸染，他抓住鞭子，用力抽打，L试图蜷缩身体，他像个无辜孩子一样瞪大了眼睛，仿佛不知道发生了什么。  
哦，夜神月想，那些光临他的恩客里有大半都是恋童癖，年幼的孩子太贵，就来找这种便宜又年轻的身体。  
他是不是被喂过很多次药，他是不是每一次都乞求对方给予。夜神月笑了，尊贵的L，天才的L，在大腹便便的恩客前乖顺的模样真令人恶心。但那些人会很享受，当桀骜不驯的灵魂屈服在药剂之下，当反抗变成渴望，当修长的腿缠上身体。  
他翻身上床，蛮横地进入L的身体，分开的双腿踩着床塌，疼痛令他后退，铁链把他禁锢在原地。  
L仰起下巴呻吟，露出脆弱纤细的脖子。曾几何时不是这样，他能将任何人撂倒，所有孩子乃至成人都不是他的对手。  
L，你怎么沦落至此。  
【月君，烧了它。】  
L的呻吟抓住了他，他用力地顶弄，翻出血红软肉，进入到最深处，他不是要这具身体，他要这具身体更深处的，那个傲慢而顽固的灵魂。  
鲜血混合精液流下，夜神月缓缓起身，他不准备解开L，或许永远都不会解开。他给L穿上带来的衣服，打开锁链，抱起变轻的身体，走出房门。  
那双眼睛终于合上了，面目变得平静而温驯，夜神月站在阳光下想，也许他想要L永远这样。


End file.
